


绑架

by funini



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: All耶啵, M/M, 我啵 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funini/pseuds/funini





	绑架

路人x啵/抹布/底线低

可以的话

——-

那个被抓来的小孩儿据说是谁家的少爷。具体是哪位大人物，我自然是不知道的，想必也不是什么厉害人物，否则他们也不敢这么肆无忌惮。

小少爷一看就是想尊处优的主，白白嫩嫩，比我干过最贵的妞还要漂亮。

这种好事儿自然是落不到我头上。我只配离得老远看着。离得太远也看不清楚，我只能看到他鲜嫩藕节一样的小腿被撞的荡来荡去，被人抓在手里像是可以随意折断的样子。白的发光的肤色和旁边的人鲜明对比，我想想那张小脸下身变得梆硬。

小少爷刚来的时候脸冷得要命，一副谁也瞧不起的样子。现在恐怕是正哭哭啼啼求饶呢吧。

艹，我想起之前的几个可怜小孩儿的惨状觉得可惜。如果我来我肯定伺候的小少爷舒舒服服。

———

我被叫过去的时候还吓了一跳，结果只是让我把小少爷清理干净，一会儿有大人物过来。

小少爷早就被干的不省人事，浑身都是青紫的淤青和乱七八糟的不明液体，脏得要命。被我抱进浴缸时才迷迷糊糊睁开了眼，斜眼看了一眼我又闭上眼睛趴在浴缸边上任我清理。

我又开始怀疑他可能压根不是什么少爷，说不定就是个贱货，否则怎么一副毫无波澜的样子。

他肚子鼓鼓的，不知道被多少人射在里面。我一只手压着他的肚子，另一只手伸进去，好让里面的东西流出来。每压一下，白色的液体就从粉色的穴口流出来，这画面冲击力太强，看得我头昏脑涨。我抬头不再敢看，才发现他眯着眼回头望我。

“你为什么没有和他们一起。”

我没想到他会开口，他声音低低的没什么起伏。

我咽了口口水。明知道他在问什么还是忍不住反问。

“一起什么”

干。我。

他用气音回答我。一字一顿。像是邀请又像蛊惑。

脑子炸开了。

回过神时我已经把他摁在浴缸边，把自己的涨得发痛的下体塞进了他后穴。

我又兴奋又怕。怕的是外面还等我洗完交差，被发现我可能命都没了。下一秒又觉得能干这么个美人死了也值了。 

他里面还有残留的精液，湿湿滑滑的，甬道又烫又紧。吸得我倒吸一口凉气。我不敢动作太大怕他出声，我小心地顶弄，他呜呜咽咽的小声呻吟。不知道痛苦还是舒服。

真是天生被人艹的贱货。

我实在控制不住了，便把他脑袋摁进水里，他屁股翘在水面，小小白白，穴口泛着粉。不知道怎么能吃进去这么大的东西，我开始遵循本能享受原始的快感，他挣扎得厉害，我越发兴奋我越干越用力，像是一辈子没做过爱一样干他。每一下都艹到最深处，再完全抽出来。最后一股脑射在他里面。他终于不动了。

拔出来时白色的液体顺着穴口流出来。我松开掐着他腰的手，他就这么沉进了水里。 少年脆弱的身体上布满了红色的伤痕和淤青，他闭着眼睛像是死掉了。看起来淫靡又圣洁。

我终于恢复了理智怕他真就这么死了，赶紧捞起来。他已经昏了过去，但还活着，我对嘴给他过气，他微微张开嘴恢复了呼吸。我松了一口气，又重新兴奋起来。把下体塞进他嘴里，让他用嘴巴清理干净。

浴室里水被溅的到处都是。我要加快速度收拾了。


End file.
